


Pistas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Rosemary gostava de deixar pequenas pistas espalhadas para Laura encontrar.





	Pistas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835070) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #045 - clues (pistas).

Rosemary gostava de deixar pequenas pistas espalhadas para Laura encontrar, no jardim e nas suas coisas. Às vezes, era uma pequena charada que revelava uma mensagem agradável, às vezes, as pistas revelavam um convite para jantar, e às vezes, elas não levavam a lugar nenhum, mas Laura ainda as seguia até o final porque ela era curiosa e amava seguir pistas. Era agradável, ser capaz de solucionar um mistério que não envolvesse um cadáver e que não tivesse nenhum peso por trás. Laura adorava seguir pistas, mas não gostava do estresse de solucionar crimes, e Rosemary queria a fazer feliz.


End file.
